


Rudolph the semen covered reindeer

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [6]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: based on that moa art of ryuuji in a mrs santa dress and isa as a reindeer like. u kno. u kno





	

It’s that time of the year again. 

Takaba Labs is always festive during December – the usually serious lab is suddenly decorated with colourful lights and various ornaments. At the end of the year there’s a costume party where they also exchange gifts – 

And of course Ryuuji was the most excited one. Even on November 31st, he would’ve put up the string lights on the lab doors, even if that’s a safety violation. Come to work on December 1st, there’s already a tree in the middle of the lab and some carols blasted through the speakers, complete with Miru and Kaku dancing around. In fact, if it weren’t for Ryuuji, maybe Christmas wouldn’t be such a big deal in the lab. 

 

Isa decided to put a little more effort to his costume this year. Last year he was just wearing a polo shirt and claimed to dress as a heterosexual, but well, since everyone else is embarrassing themselves in ridiculous costumes, Isa saw no reason to not join in. The culmination of his efforts was a reindeer onesie – it’s better than nothing, at least. 

It was already pretty crowded when Isa arrived. A few bottles of wine were already open, and he also saw a bunch of snacks lined up on the trays on the desk. Isa took a glass of juice for himself, since that was pretty much the only thing that wasn’t alcoholic.

“Oh, Isa-kun!”

Isa almost did a double take upon seeing Ryuuji – he was wearing a short Mrs. Santa dress, complete with the santa hat. The dress itself was ridiculous – it has a tube top and the skirt ends just right under his crotch. 

“Hey, you’re actually in costume this year!” Ryuuji said, patting his back – “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I… I suppose,” Isa replied nervously, “You look… good, sir.”

 

It wasn’t long after that Isa realized he was feeling dizzy – maybe that innocent-looking juice is alcoholic after all.

But well, too late for that now. Isa just made a note to himself to stay away from any more drinks, because he definitely doesn’t want to be hungover–

“Isa~”

He turned around and saw Ryuuji walking towards him, face flushed and tipsy – clearly he’s had too much to drink. He throws an arm around Isa’s shoulder and poked at his cheek.

“Say, you want a… secret session with Santa?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve been a good boy this year,” Ryuuji said with a smile, “So I’d like to reward you.”

“Sir, you’re fucking drunk,” Isa stated bluntly – although whatever this secret session certainly sounds like a good idea.

“Well, but don’t you?” 

Isa shrugged because, well, he certainly does. This won’t be the first time they do it either, so it’s probably okay.

~•~

  
  


A few minutes later, they managed to leave the ballroom, and found themselves in Isa’s dorm. Isa pinned Ryuuji to the wall and started kissing him while his hands reached over, sliding under Ryuuji’s skirt. 

“Have I been a good boy, Mrs. Santa?”

“Y… yes, you have,” Ryuuji managed to mouth out as Isa squeezed his ass – he let out a moan, his fingers digging into Isa’s back.

“Well, do I get a present, then?”

“Of course, Rudolph, Mrs. Santa is going to ride you tonight.”

“Exciting,” Isa remarked with a smile. He leaned forward to kiss Ryuuji again, this time slightly more rushed and lusty because damn, he can’t wait for this. 

Isa quickly yanked up the short skirt Ryuuji was wearing to find that he was wearing red panties with white polkadots under it. His hard dick was poking out of it, leaking some precum.

“Oh, you’ve been wearing this all the time?” With little effort he tugged it off Ryuuji’s crotch and it fell to the floor – “You’re lucky nobody else saw this, huh? They could’ve tried to fuck you.”

“I… I was saving this.”

“For me?”

Ryuuji blushed and looked away, which Isa decided to take as a yes. He couldn’t help but feel flattered though, that Ryuuji had dressed so scantily just to be ready for tonight’s… activities.

“Oh, look at how eager you are, Mrs. Santa,” Isa teased, wrapping his hand around Ryuuji’s hard dick – “What if Mr. Santa finds out? Is his dick not good enough for you?”

“Ah, well…”

“A rather naughty one yourself, aren’t you, Mrs. Santa?”

Ryuuji’s face was flushed now, both from being so aroused and maybe being drunk. Isa didn’t waste any time, immediately putting Ryuuji’s dick in his mouth and starting to suck. Ryuuji let out a little gasp, his hand instinctively searching for something to hold onto and finally settling on Isa’s hair–

Isa continued sucking as he watched Ryuuji’s expression – he was moaning in pleasure and gasping for air, and all Isa could think of was how pleased Ryuuji seemed, as if he was about to lose himself in the pleasure. He continued licking along the length, eventually getting to the base of Ryuuji’s dick and to his balls. He wrapped his lips around Ryuuji’s balls and started sucking at it. 

“Isa,” Ryuuji moaned, his grip on Isa’s hair tightening – “I’m… I’m going to cum.”

Isa didn’t say anything, didn’t stop – just continued to suck and graze his teeth along Ryuuji’s shaft, and a few seconds later Ryuuji came, letting out a loud moan – thick cum spilled from his dick, some falling straight onto the floor and some squirted on Isa’s face and hair.

“Ah… sorry,” Ryuuji said, realizing he’s made a mess – but Isa didn’t seem to mind at all, quickly wiping the cum off his face with his fingers and licking it off. 

“You said you wanted to ride me?” Isa asked as he got up, hands reaching around Ryuuji’s back and pulling down the zipper of his dress – the dress slid off his body to the floor easily. Isa leaned in, sliding his tongue across Ryuuji’s nipple while his other hand reached to pinch his other nipple, and Ryuuji let out a little moan. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Isa asked teasingly, “What does Mr. Santa think of his slutty wife?”

Isa pulled Ryuuji towards the bed and almost shoved him there, making him land face first, his ass hanging in the air. Isa slapped both his asscheeks, then leaned down to eat him out.

“I… Isa,” Ryuuji moaned – Isa’s tongue felt so warm and wet against his asshole, and as he slid his tongue inside Ryuuji and started moving it around. It felt so dirty, but at the same time so pleasurable – he couldn’t help but be excited at what was going to come next.

Isa didn’t leave him waiting for long though, as he quickly pulled away and laid down on the bed, so Ryuuji could get on top of him. Ryuuji too got up, positioning himself above Isa and undoing his zipper, at the front. Isa’s dick springs out of his costume, hard and ready, and Ryuuji spent no time in finding the lube in a nearby drawer and putting a generous amount on Isa’s dick. 

He positioned himself on top of Isa then, and slowly sat on Isa’s dick – he let out a moan when the tip entered him, clearly not used to the feeling, but quickly eased up and he let out a long moan as Isa’s dick slid into his, down to the base. Isa’s hands instinctively grabbed Ryuuji’s waist – it was warm and tight inside Ryuuji, it felt amazing.

“Wait, give me a second, just…” Ryuuji got back up, trying to fix his angle, before he gets back down – he managed to get Isa’s dick in the right place this time, hitting him straight in the prostate, and Ryuuji let out a long, throaty moan – Isa wished that he could just get up and flip their position around, so that he could fuck Ryuuji against the wall – 

But well, Ryuuji wants to ride him, so this should be good enough. Ryuuji seems to be enjoying himself anyway.

“Oh, you’re so big, Isa,” Ryuuji moaned as he thrusted himself against Isa – it started slow at first, but then Ryuuji got faster and faster, trying to get Isa’s dick to hit his prostate – Isa gripped his waist tightly, trying to maintain the pace–

Finally the sensation became too much and Ryuuji came again, this time he closed his eyes and opened his mouth obscenely as he moaned; his cum spilled all over Isa’s costume and also on his abdomen. 

Ryuuji took a few deep breaths after that, trying to regain his composure, while Isa stared at him from below.

“...my turn now,” Isa said as he carefully got up, effectively forcing Ryuuji to fall back on the bed – Isa had one hand grabbing Ryuuji’s dick while the other was on his chest, pushing him down.

“I haven’t come all night, and you’ve come like, twice.”

“S… sorry, Isa…”

Without any further warning, Isa thrusted hard into Ryuuji – Ryuuji let out a moan, because damn it hurts, but he also enjoys being treated rough like this.

Isa continued fucking him, ramming into his ass mercilessly, yet somehow managing to hit that sweet spot, so Ryuuji just holds on to him, fingers clawing at his back as he throws his head back in pleasure, eyes half-lidded and saliva dripping from his mouth.

He went over the edge and came inside Ryuuji seconds later, and Ryuuji let out a moan as he came for the third time – he came so hard his whole body tensed up and his eyes rolled back. He could feel Isa’s warm, thick cum in his asshole, filling him up – Ryuuji squeezed the muscles around his ass, trying to milk Isa of every last drop of cum.

Isa slowly pulled out then, looking at the mess they’ve made – Ryuuji was still sprawled out on the bed, hazy from the sex, and now he’s got cum all over him – on his dick, on his stomach, and most importantly on his ass – Isa could see some excess dripping on his thighs and onto the bed. Isa lay down next to him, slowly trying to stabilize his breath.

“Well,” he muttered softly, “Merry Christmas?”

“Indeed,” Ryuuji whispered, tired and spent. “Boy, best gift I could’ve asked for.”

  
  
  



End file.
